My Final Misfortune
by Pecador Hermoso
Summary: Inside... Thats it ohh it will be a wee bit longer before i can update! sorry! hold in there !


_**My final missfortune**_

_**By Haggard8itch.**_

**I always wanted to write a Danny Phantom fic...I normaly write Inuyasha ones, but recently I am obsesed With The half ghost boy...Well it's a Danny x Sam fic, fun fun, lemon in later chapters...maybe...Bwahahahahaha! **

**Summary: Sam is out on a late night jog and finds Danny beaten and bloody. She of corse takes him back to his house and finds that no-ones home. So she takes him back to her place. And what happened to danny? And who is the girl claiming that she owns danny's soul? And will Danny say to much in his fevered sleep?**

**Okay fun, if I use a japaness word, tell me and you may either smite me or through blunt objects. Your choice.**

**Chapter 1: This one's a doosie.**

_Breath in breath out. _She kept telling her self as she quickened her pace again. Her short black hair wipped behiend her as she jogged through the cities park. She no longer had one her casual black tank, black and green plaid skirt with purple stockings and boots, she now wore a black SlipKnot hoodie and a pair of jogging shorts and a red pair of tennis shoes.

She watched dangerously as some stummbled twords her, With in seconds though, she relized who it was.

Danny.

He smiled lightly as he saw her hault to a stop in front of him. A gasp of horror escapped her when she saw all his wounds, deep cuts and bruises covered his bare chest and face.

"Danny!" Sam caught him just as he fell, his blood splattering on her.

"Hey sam...Watcha' doin' out so late? Bad things happen at night." He giggled feverishly as she put her hand to his fore head.

"Danny what happened? Your buring up."

"Sam," He wispered, his hand grazing her cheek, " Don't worrie your pretty little face about it." He laughed again as he slumed in her grasp, passing out.

"Danny?" Sam wispered to her self as she pulled Danny onto her back. He wasn't really heavy, put she was worn out from jogging. She trugged along til she reached Danny's home. She rang the door bell twice.

No answer.

"Damn it all to hell." She hisssed out as she started to go to her own house. Danny could rest up there until he was consious again.

It took her a good 15 minutes to get home. It normaly took her 7-8 minutes to get home from Danny's, but with the extra 90 pounds she was luggin around slowed her down.

Sam opened the door slowly and waited to see if any one was in. She listened, and the only sound she could hear was the bass of the music she must have left on before she left.

"I'll have a side of fries with my double nasty burger miss." Danny mumbled out as he was set down on Sam's bed. She turned down the music and sat down next to Danny.

"What happened to ya Danny?" She recalled what he had said back in the park.

_"Sam," He wispered, his hand grazing her cheek, " Don't worrie your pretty little face about it." He laughed again as he slumed in her grasp, passing out._

Sam began to blush cherry red as Danny's hand moved and rested on her lap.

"Sam?" The half ghost croked out. Sam couldnt tell if he was dreaming or not.

"Yeah Danny?"

"Sam, do you mind if I...May I lay on your lap?" He was blushing but Sam scooted over so he could lift his head up and rest on her lap. Sam couldnt help but blush more so as he smiled at her gentle.

Danny reached up his blooded hand and twisted the little pony tail Sam always wore. "I always like ya Sam." His and traveled down her face and rested it back on his chest.

Sam felt her heart skip a beat. He liked her? She was a goth, a rocker, a punk, a reject, an outcast. He liked her?

"Danny?" Her voice was a wisper.

"Pretty Sam. Always worring about me." He smiled again before his face contorted in pain before he yelled out.

"Danny? Whats wrong?"Sam was hovering over him, fearful of his condition.

"Run now, She's coming. Go Sam!" Danny tried to push her away, but she didn't budge.

"Who's comming?"

"She is! Now Sam! RUN!" The glass shattered and a maniacal laugh excaped the figures lips.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. What did I tell you about running away? You made a deal with me. You broke your half, do you want me to break mine?" The woman crept closer to the bed, Sam pulled Danny close to her.

"No. I'll come back. Just don't hurt them. Please." Danny begged as the woman, who Sam noticed to be no older than her and Danny, Pulled a blade out, it's metal crudely curved.

"Then why did You leave little Danny?"

"I just, I needed...I needed to see her again." His head was droped, as the woman took his chin in her hands.

"Well, little Danny, you saw her. Now it's time to go. Say your good byes."

Danny looked at Sam, saddnes glazing over his normally joy ful blue eyes. "Sam, I have to go now." He wispered so she could barly hear it. Sam ran to him, mindful of his wounds. Tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Don't cry Sam. Please stop." He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't go Danny, stay. She doesn't control you." Danny froze when she said control , and the girl laughed at them.

"Pitiful human girl. I do own him. He gave his soul to save you all. This town, these people. So now he is my slave, working for me. My lab rat if you will. "

"And just who are you?" Sam hissed out.

"I am Kurai, the shadow manipulator. A very powerful ghost in my relm and yours. Danny, time to go." She waved her wrist and dark and cold wid pulled Danny up, chains bindinghis body as he strugeled against them.

"Danny!" Sam screamed as Kurai drifted with Danny farther from her grasp. "Danny." Her voice was a wisper now.

Tears free falled from her violet eyes as she felt something under her bare feet. It wasn't glass because her foot wasnt bleeding. Sam bent over and picked it up. It was a note.

That was addressed to her.

From Danny.

**Well that was the firts chapter...fun and all that other great stuff...my brothers being a bitch ass faggot so i got to go...love ya'll R&R!**


End file.
